Tragic Magic
by BarfireBanshee177
Summary: Warning! This story contains the following, Horror, Tragedy, Love, Death, Dishonesty, Truth, Heart shattering scene, A mortal combat, A heroic stand-out. This Fanfic is not for the squeamish, if you are sensitive to material such as this, you are adviced to go back now, and find a different fanfic. If you choose to read, then sit back and prepare to have your mind blown. Good luck.
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Magic

Introductory

Main Character(s)

Name: Friezet Gloom

Age:12

Gender: Female

Parents: Skull boy & Ruby Gloom

Sibling(s): Jackson Gloom

Hobbies: Drawing, Music

Name: Lj (Len Junior)

Age:14

Gender: Male

Parents: Len & Iris

Sibling(s): Glade & Jiddy

Hobbies: Guitar

Name: (The Late) Mizbiz

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Parents: Misery & Frank

Sibling(s): Frie & Misk

Hobbies: (Used to) Enjoy helping others, cheering her friends up, making the best of everything, (she was basically a whole different version of Ruby Gloom)

Name: Maynice Henderson

Bio Name: Methuslah Hoflbrook

Age: 13 3/4

Gender: Male

Parents: ?

Sibling(s): ?

Hobbies: ?

Minor Characters

Name(s): Frie & Misk

Age:11

Gender: Male

Parents: Frank & Misery

Sibling(s): (R.I.P) Mizbiz

Hobbies: Video games, board games, Tag, Hide-n-seek, getting into trouble

Name: Glade

Age:13

Gender: Female

Parents: Len & Iris

Sibling(s): Jiddy & Lj

Hobbies: tormenting Lj, tormenting Jiddy, peace and quiet, building things

Name: Jiddy

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Parents: Len & Iris

Sibling(s): Lj & Glade

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, decorative art, helping her mother with parties

Name: Jackson Gloom

Age:14

Gender: Male

Parents: Skull boy & Ruby Gloom

Sibling(s): Friezet Gloom

Hobbies: Singing (Like Michael Jackson), Dancing (Like Michael Jackson), retro clothing


	2. The dream

Tragic Magic

Chapter 1: The dream

Lj's POV

**A/N: I would like to say that this fanfic is about Ruby Gloom Next Generation, but not the character's created by Freaky-Lunatic on deviantART, with Holly, Rockey, Harm, and the rest. I'm mean my own version, as introduced in the chapter before the one you are now reading.**

It was a warm windy night, just outside the house of the Gloomville Manor. Lj sat closely to Friezet as he held her hand and gazed off into the deep sea below. Friezet, is the girl that Lj has deep feelings for, that he has buried within himself for a few years now. Friezet then turned towards Lj.

"Lj, I always thought that you are a amazing person, and I want to say that I... I-" said Friezet as her voice faded.

"Yes Friezet, what is it." Lj said eagerly. But before anything could happen, everything disappeared, the house, the night shy, and Friezet. He started to fall, for the ground has disappeared as well. He was falling and falling into a infinity of his configuring nightmare. After what seemed like a eternity, he hit the ground of what seemed like a dark pit. He rose from the ground feeling nothing from the fall, and tried to see past the darkness. But then what seemed like, a pair of hands came out of no where. Lj was shocked when he saw who were in those hand. Friezet was sitting in one hand, and Mizbiz, Lj's cousin. was standing in the other.

"You can help Lj, you can help us all." Mizbiz's voices echoed. Before Lj could ask why, a evil laugh rung Lj's ears, then a face appeared over the hands, a face that seemed like Lj seen before. Then, the hands slammed together, causing a loud echo to ring throughout pit. The hands and face disappeared but the echo kept on going and going.

"LJ, WAKE UP!" said Glade. Lj's eyes squinted his eyes, to see his tom boy-ish, younger sister giving him her death glare. He was still half asleep, when Glade slapped her hands together again in Lj's face. That was when he was wide awake.

"Glade, what the hell!" Lj shouted sitting up.

"Huh, you said a swear." said Jiddy in shock, Lj's other younger sister, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You better hurry up and get ready, cause mom is taking us see the magic show in the city fair." Glade said.

"Ya Ya, get out of my room!" Lj said. Jiddy and Glade left the room and Lj slammed the door behind them. He sat on his bed and thought about the dream he had. He _knew_ it was a dream, because just a few years ago, when Lj was 12, the Gloomsville Manor went up in flames, and Mizbiz tragically died in the fire. Know one knows how, who, or what, but this fire wasn't natural, the flames were black, and they brought an awful sting to whoever touched it.. Lj could still hear Mizbiz's screams from the fire.

"I still can't believe your gone." Lj thought. He wiped a tear from his eye. He got himself together and started getting ready, for the new day agony.

**A/N: What do you think of my first chapter, pretty good huh?! But I'm still working out the kinks so don't expect this story to be, "perfect" or anything. But it will have a epic battle close to thee end. But until the next chapter gets up, please Review, favourite, and follow, if you will.**


	3. The Ride

Tragic Magic

Chapter 2: The Ride

Lj finished getting dressed and ready for the long day that was coming his way. Before he left his room he looked at his the photo of him and dead cousin Mizbiz, that was sitting on his night stand. Lj was sitting on the ground looking up at Mizbiz, and Mizbiz had one arm on his shoulder and the other holding up a peace sign, and winking at the camera. Lj kind of chuckled at the time they had that day, a few weeks before the tragic accident.

"Without you around, I'm completely lost in life." Lj said to himself picking up the photo. You see, when Mizbiz was around, she was always there for Lj, the good and bad times. When ever Lj was mad, upset, or even when he depressed. But without her around, he can't see the light of anything. She was his guide, and she taught him almost everything to know about anything.

"LJ, HURRY UP, WE'RE LATE AS IT IS." Lj's younger sister Glade, shouted through the door.

"Ok ok." Lj shouted back. He put the photo back on the nightstand, grabbed his leather jacket, and stormed out of his room. He walked down the long flight of stairs, and out the door of the house. He caught up with his family at the trolley station.

"Good, your here Lj." Lj's mother, Iris said. The trolley came with the ring of its bell. The door made the whishing sound as they slid opened. The driver turned towards and with a happy smile, he asked; "Where to?".

"To the city, please." Lj's father, Len said. Iris got on the bus, and slipped a couples of bus tokens in the small compartment and continued on the trolley. With Len, Lj, Glade and Jiddy following.

"So what do you think the City fair is going to be like." Jiddy asked with glee.

"Well, if anything, maybe like the last year. But maybe something extra exciting might happen." Iris said hugging Jiddy.

"Like what?" Jiddy asked her mother.

"What ever you want it to be." Iris said tickling Jiddy. While Jiddy and her mother were giggling and having their own fun in one seat, Lj and his father, Len, sat in another. But Lj was a million miles away.

"Anything wrong Lj?" Len asked.

"Nothing really." Lj lied.

"C'mon, of all things, I would if you need a talk." Len said.

"Well, it just that I'm have been having these weird dreams lately, and their mostly about Mizbiz, and those dreams are making me think more about her being gone. And the more I think about her, the more empty and depressed I feel." Lj said.

"Don't worry Lj, Mizbiz may not be here. But you still have those loving memories of the good times you had. Remember when you were 6, remember that one Christmas where you wrapped yourself in wrapping paper, as a present for Mizbiz." Len said.

"Hehe, ya I remember." Lj said, with a small grin on his face.

"And you know, Ruby and Skull boy's family is going to be at the city fair too. And if they're there, then you know that Friezet is there too." Len said with grin.

"Friezet's gonna be there." Lj said with his mood lightened.

"I see your happy that I brought that up, and why would that be?" Len said with a devious smile. Lj felt his face heat up a bit. Out of embarrassment, Lj turned toward the window.

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Lj hesitated.

"Hehehe, oh ok. But let me know if you need any advice ok, Lj." Len said, holding back his chuckles. Lj felt his face get even warmer, he kept his eyes out the window, hoping to avoid contact with anyone.

"So Lj, you gotta a thing for Friezet dontcha'." Glade said standing on her knees, in the seat in front of Lj and Len.

"What... Tha-that's ridiculous. I-I don't." Lj hesitated, feeling his face getting hotter.

"Suurrrre. Let me know how it turns out." Glade said with a devious grin, sitting back down in her seat. Lj pulled his hoodie over his head and slouched in his seat. A small grin crept over his face, it made him feel happy thinking about Friezet being at the fair. As his blush on his face was dieing down, he felt himself get even more exciting as the trolley grew closer and closer to the city.


	4. The Show

Tragic Magic

Chapter 3: The Show

The trolley came to a sudden halt, and that caused Lj to hit his head on the surprisingly hard seat.

"OW! What the heck!" Lj shouted. Lj realized that he has fallen asleep, and woken up with a bruise on his forehead.

"Hey bozo, we're here." Glade said poking the top of Lj's head. Lj, being his ol' grouchy self again, swatted her hand away.

"Come on kids, the city fair awaits." Len said. Everyone was getting off the bus, but Jiddy ran off the bus, she couldn't wait to start a day of fun. But as she reached the steps of the bus, she tripped and landed face first on ground outside.

"I'M OKAY!" Jiddy said jumping back up and throwing her hands in the air.

"Hehe, she really has her mother in her, doesn't she?" Len said, putting his hands on Iris's shoulder.

"We better hurry if we're going to make it to the magic show, the magic show only has two shows during the week the city fair is here." Jiddy said with glee. Lj was to getting off the bus, but as he was getting off the bus, Glade pushed him off the last step. He lost his balance for a moment, but then he managed to stand up straight. But then Glade pushed him again while his back was turned, and he landed on his butt.

"Now, now kids, be nice to each other." Iris said, pushing Lj and Glade away from each other. There was a awkward silence for a moment. But it all passed and they all head towards the fair. The city was always a crowded place, but once the fair came, it is impossible to get through. Many booths filled the streets, and many advertisers try to stop Lj and his family and buy something. But this one guy, about a younger than Lj stopped him from going any further.

"Excuse me sir, do you want a chance to try out the latest grabbling hook, its the newest thing that ever came to Gloomsville." he said. Lj didn't want to deal with this. Lj tried to get past him but, he kept on stepping in front of him. Glade, Jiddy, and the others were getting away. Lj had enough of this, so he just pushed him out of the way and ran to catch up with his family. By the time he did, they already reached the giant tent, where the magic show was held. The entered the tent, where they saw giants lights that were pointing at the stage, rows of seats that seemed to never end. The inside of the tent was covered in stars and moons that traveled around the walls of the tent. And at the entrance, were two women who wore skimpy costumes and threw glitter in the air as a person passed them. They also kept on repeating this line that sounded like a chant.

"Feast your eyes, on the one who dwelled, the key of magic is he wield, fear not, of the magic in his possession, the wonders he does must ease your depression." They reaped over and over again. Lj found it rather annoying, but then his entire attitude changed when he saw Friezet in the audience. Apparently she saw him too because she was waving at him and pointing at the open seat next to her. He eagerly but casually walked to her.

"Hey Lj, I saved you a seat." Friezet with a happy smile on her face. Lj smiled back, and sat down. Then a bony hand came from the other side of Friezet and put it on her head.

"Are you guys dating or something." said Jackson, Friezet's older brother.

"Ya, they are really into each other." said Glade with a evil smile. Who was sitting on the other side Lj.

"What! No!" Lj said in frustration.

"You better shut it or I'll break it, you bonehead." Friezet threatened Jackson.

"Ok ok, I was just asking." Jackson said holding his hands in front of him.

"Ugh, your so annoying." Friezet said.

"I'm your brother, that's my job." Jackson chuckled.

"Lucky your the older sibling of your family." Friezet said to Lj.

"Actually, that rule doesn't imply." Lj said.

"He's right, you know." Glade said adding herself into the conversation.

"Guys its starting." Jiddy said. The lights dimmed, and they started to swarm around the room, as voice boomed through the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed as the magician himself performs astonishing phenomenons before your very eyes. Put your hands together for the one, the only, Berwyn." Then in a puff of smoke, a man appeared on the stage. Everyone clapped, except for Lj, who saw through his tricks. Surprisingly enough, Friezet wasn't clapping either.

"Can you believe this guy, he feeds people lies that they stupidly eat up." Friezet whispered to Lj. Lj was surprised on how their common their opinions were about all this.

"I know right?!" Lj said back.

"Welcome, and thank you everyone for watching today's show. But today, I am going to introduce someone new to the magic business." Berwyn said. Then out of the blue, a young boy, about the same age as Lj, walked in on the stage, with a take charge stands, and a smart mouth smile.

"I would like to introduce, Maynice Henderson." Berwyn said. Everyone once again clapped, except Lj. But not for the obvious reasons, Lj eyes narrowed, and his face went pale. That's him, that's the guy who he has been seeing in his dreams. Lj didn't know what to do at the moment, he just gave a blank stare. But he thought that, maybe its just some really crazy coincidence.

"Today, Maynice is going to take the floor. Maynice, I hand the show over to you." said Berwyn, who took off his top hat and backed off of the stage.

"Thank you Berwyn. Now, for my first act I am going to need a volunteer." said Maynice. Then a rapid amount of people threw their hands in the air. Of course, except for Lj and Friezet. Maynice scanned the audience, but then he froze for a second when he saw Friezet.

"You there, girl with the red hair." Maynice said, pointing at Friezet. Friezet was really shocked, she looked around just to be sure he was talking some other red head girl. But only other person with red hair in the audience was her mother, Ruby.

"M-m-me." Friezet said to herself. But then she _knew_ it was her when three spotlights were pointing at her.

"Yes, you there, please come up on the stage." Maynice said. Friezet didn't budge, she just sat there, wide-eyed and shocked. But with a wave of Maynice's hand, Friezet levitated out of her chair. She started to freak out little. But when she was above the stage, she fell, but Maynice caught her in his arms.

"Welcome, what would your name be." Maynice asked, putting Friezet down.

"F-Friezet." Friezet said a bit shaky.

"Well hello Friezet. Are you ready to help me with today's show." Maynice asked, taking Friezet's hand. Friezet blushed a little.

"I-I guess so." Friezet hesitated.

"Ok, first what I love for you to do is hold this ball." Maynice said, handing Friezet a shot-put ball.

"Uh, ok." Friezet said confused. But once she took it, she fell to the floor.

**A/N: If you haven't heard already, shot-put balls are extremely heavy things, and used in the Olympics.**

"Do you think you can stand up while holding it?" Maynice said, kneeling down by Friezet.

"I think I can, I just need some help." Friezet said. Maynice then, took Friezet other hand (other holding the shot-put), and started to help Friezet off of the floor.

"Now, put your other hand other the ball." Maynice said. Friezet did as told, and put her hand over it. Then Maynice, out his hands over Friezet's hands, that were on the ball. Friezet started to blush even more.

"With the power invested within me, may this turn into a object of another." Maynice said. He took his hands off, and the shout put felt lighter. Friezet took one hand off of the ball, but it wasn't a ball anymore, but a baby dove. Friezet gasped in surprise. The same went with the audience, and they started to applaud. As the show continued on, with Friezet and Maynice working close to each other, Lj felt something boiling inside. He felt a bit mad that Friezet is having so much fun with him. But he was forced to sit back and torture himself.


	5. The Jealousy

Tragic Magic

Chapter 4: The Jealousy

Lj slouched in his seat, as he watched the girl he loved work with some phony magician, Maynice. He couldn't wait to go home and forget about this day.

"Now for my final trick, Friezet, would have seat here." Maynice said, before a chair appeared out of no where. Friezet nodded in agreement and took a seat in the chair.

"I will take this black sheet and place it over my assistant here." Maynice said, pulling a random sheet out from behind him. Then he indeed put it over her, but you couldn't see Friezet's indent under that blanket, but just a simple chair. The audience gasped, especially Lj, he was a bit upset about Maynice making her disappeared.

"Whoa." said a familiar voice. Lj then turned his head to the right and saw Friezet, sitting in her seat, wide eyed and shocked.

"Friezet? Where did you go?" Lj asked.

"I-I... I don't know." Friezet hesitated.

"Please give a round of applause for my assistant, Friezet." Maynice said. Then a few spot lights appeared over Friezet once more.

"Well, that's it for the show everyone, but you can catch Berwyn and me tomorrow." Maynice said, before disappearing off the stage. The audience applauded once more, before most of them exited the tent.

"Wow, it looks like you had fun." said Jackson. Friezet then turned red, and punched Jackson in the arm. "Ow, hey I was kidding."

"I don't care if you kidding or not, I don't like it when you talk like that about me." Friezet scolded.

"Well, you may want to check your face." Jackson said with a smirk on his face. Friezet then got even redder, she got up and stormed out of the tent.

"You may want to watch your girlfriend." Jackson whispered to Lj. Lj then got angry.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lj shouted. Lj then soon realized that his shout alerted the rest of the tent. Everyone was starring at him, and it caused Lj to be a little red with embarrassment. Glade then sighed in annoyance, she got behind LJ and started pushing him out the tent.

"Ok, ok, let's get out of here before you embarrass you or me again." Glade said. Glade, pushed Lj outside the tent, and soon followed by her sister, Jiddy, and her parents, Len and Iris.

"How about we get something to eat. It's nearly lunch time." said Iris.

"I'm not in the mood to eat." Lj said.

"Come on, you haven't eaten all day. You might need it." Len said. Lj then sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirit, now, let's get something to eat at the food court." Len said. Lj started walking with his father to the food court. Then Friezet's mother, Ruby, walked up to Len.

"Is it alright if I could borrow Lj for a moment." Ruby asked.

"Oh by all means Ruby." Len said. Ruby walked up to Lj and bent down to his height.

"Lj dear, would you do me a favor and find Friezet for me." Ruby asked.

"Oh certainly Ruby, it will be my pleasure." Lj said in respect. He thought that if he was gonna be in a bad mood, it doesn't mean he has to treat others the same way.

"Oh thank you dear, I believe the last time I seen her, she was with that Maynice fellow back at the tent." Ruby said. Lj's mood dropped to even further heights. But he just nodded and started walking back to the big tent. He stepped inside, where he saw nothing but a empty stage room. He walked around a bit, but nothing was seen or heard. He walked up on the stage, where he suddenly a voices behind the stage. Lj followed the noise and saw that there was another room, just behind the curtain of the stage. he moved it aside where he saw Maynice standing next to Friezet, who was twirling her hair, giggling, and kept looking at her feet. Lj then came enraged with jealousy.

"You know, you were really good out there, maybe we can do a show again next time." Maynice said, holding Friezet's hand.

"I'm flattered. But I'm not looking into a magic career. But I would like to do something sometime." Friezet said. Lj decided he had enough of this. He walked over there and broke up the two.

"Uh, Friezet, your mom is looking for you, and she wants to see you now." Lj said a bit stubborn.

"Lj, calm down, we were just talking. Just go; I'll be out in a minute." Friezet said waving Lj away. Lj slowly walked away, but he stopped halfway and looked back, he noticed that Friezet was writing something down in a peace of paper, and handing it to Maynice.

This made Lj even angrier.

"Uh, right now Friezet." Lj said once more.

"Ugh, fine- Bye Maynice." Friezet said halfway out of the tent. Maynice waved goodbye, then he pulled a bouquet out of his sleeve and levitated it to her. Friezet smiled and a blush creped across her face.

"Were leaving." Lj then, took a hold of Friezet's arm and dragged her out of the tent.

"Lj! What the heck is with you!?" Friezet said in anger.

"I just don't think you should be around that guy." Lj said.

"Oh Ya, why not." Friezet asked.

"There just something about him that makes him look bad."` Lj remember his dreams he has been having.

"I bet you're just jealous." Friezet said turning her back. She was right though, but Lj didn't want to admit it.

"I'm not jealous, I just think he's a bad guy." Lj said.

"Can you back off! You can't control the life I live and the people I meet."

"I don't control your life. I just think you should be hanging out with bad people!"

"No one said he is a bad person. He is just a normal human being, just like you and me."

"What kind of normal person has a job as a phony magician at a city fair."

"Why do you care about this anyway."

"I... I... it's just... I don't even..."

"Ok just stop. I need to be away from you for a while." Friezet then stormed off into a crowd. Lj stood there for a minute feeling angry as heck. Then, he realized what he done, and dork-slapped himself.

"Crap, what have I done." Lj said. Now he felt stupid, fighting with Friezet, what was he thinking. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He felt like going home and forget about this horrible day. But first, he needed to be sure it was okay with his parent's. He walked down to the food court, where he found his family sitting at one of the tables. He approached them, and Len looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Lj, would you like some of my fries." He said pushing his tray towards Lj.

"Actually, Dad. Is it ok if I just go home. I just did something I'm not proud of." Lj said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if you think you need to, but you have to be sure it's ok with your mother." Len said. Lj then looked at his mother, Iris, who was looking back at him with a smile.

"Go on ahead Lj, do you think you can take the trolley on your own?" Iris asked.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure. I believe I'm old enough to get to places be myself." said Lj.

"Well ok, travel safe son." Len said.

"Alright, bye guys." Lj said before walking off. He managed make his way through a crowd of people, and to the bench at the trolley stop. As he waited for the trolley to come, he replayed the argument he had with Friezet, over and over in his head. But then was soon snapped out of it when the screech of the tires of the trolley hurt his ears. He stood up as the trolley doors slid open.

"Hello, where to sir." asked the trolley driver.

"To Bright side St. please." Lj said.

"Very good sir." He closed the doors and Lj started walking to the back of the trolley. He once again listened to the fight in his head. That made him think about what was going to happen now. Will Friezet stopped talking to him? Or will she just ignore him completely? Worst of all, will she start dating that magician guy? He remember his dream he had. What did Mizbiz mean by, "You can help"? What was he supposed to do anyway? All these question ran through his head, and that gave him a headache. He snapped out of his thoughts and started looking out the window. Soon enough it started raining heavily, then lightening struck close by, followed by thunder. But that didn't make Lj's mood any better. The trolley came to a stop, and Lj was now aware of hitting his head on the seat.

"Ok sir, here's your stop." said the driver. Lj stood up and started walking off the bus. He thanked the driver and stepped off the trolley. The rain was getting worse and the clouds was making it darker. Lj walked to his house and went inside. It all went silent suddenly, with only the sound of rain beating against the house. It was dark, a great setting for a horror movie, where someone was about to get killed.

"Huu... I just want to sleep this off, and forget about this day completely." Lj said to himself, heading up stairs. He took off his jacket and dragged it the rest of the way to his room. He shut the door behind him and slouched on his bed. He picked up the picture of him and Lj, and felt a tear run down his face. Lj put the picture back down and laid down on his bed. Just like that, he fell asleep, with the day of anger and jealousy falling behind them.


End file.
